Godzilla/PGOS
|alias=Goji |species=Godzillasaurus |gender = Male |family=Grandpa Gojira Gojira George SpaceGodzilla )}} Rexy Future Rexy |ability=Atomic Breath Plasma Fireballs |hobby=Video games Going on adventures |friend=Anguirus MechaEDI Cthulhu Gigan Clark Rodan Mothra |enemy=Lord Alexander Zedd General Grievous |first=Episode 0: "The Pilot" |creation=Keizer Organa |voice=Keizer Organa |portrayal=1993 Bandai Godzilla Collection Baby Godzilla 2010 Bandai Creation Godzilla 2004 }} Godzilla is the main character of [[ProjectGodzilla (Original Series)|the original ProjectGodzilla series]] and the current King of the Monsters. He is the son of Gojira, the grandson of Grandpa Gojira, and the father of Rexy. Overview Character Concept Originally, Godzilla's character was going to be a gruff-sound tough-guy monster, but this concept was later used for Future Rexy. Over time, Godzilla's character was later somewhat inspired by the Godzilla from the parody web series G&G created by B3. Appearance As a toddler, Godzilla was a short blue-colored Godzillasaurus child. Currently, Godzilla is a healthy charcoal-colored young adult Godzillasaurus. Personality Godzilla shows a hint of arrogance as well as some ignorance towards others part of the time. He is even shown to have self-confidence in himself, even if the results are disastrous. Though he cares for others at times, Godzilla is still shown to sometimes be ignorant. History Pre-ProjectGodzilla Early life Godzilla was a playful and destructive kaiju child who always wanted to play with everyone. Episode 0 Godzilla makes his official debut in alongside Organa to visit Joe. This is the only time he is seen in the episode. Episode 1 Godzilla, alongside Gigan and SpaceGodzilla, is seen fighting a giant Yoda plush until Kiryu comes in and kills it with one laser blast, but then turns on Godzilla and his friends until a Giant Octopus crawls on to of Kiryu and deactivates it with its slime. Godzilla then retrieves the mecha unit and discovers that it is his grandfather and that he was reprogrammed into a killer cyborg for unknown reasons. Afterwards, he introduces his revived relative to his friends and he joins SpaceGodzilla to watch "[[Asshole Pawn Brokers|another Pawn Stars ripoff]]". Godzilla is highly amused by this television show and records it on his DVR (with the help of the hand). He is upset when Asshole Pawn Brokers was cancelled. Episode 2 Godzilla develops a World of Warcraft addiction that lasts until the Mists of Pandaria add-on was added to his game. His addiction lasted for 3 days. Episode 3 Godzilla is given an invitation from Aperture Science and brings Gigan, SpaceGodzilla, and Anguirus along with him. There, they befriend Rodan and Mothra, two fellow kaiju among other people or creatures that were also invited to test. They all managed to escape GLaDOS's neurotoxin with Gigan's teleportation ability. Episode 4 Godzilla attempts to go to Joe's house to play video games, but Joe won't have any more of Godzilla's shenanigans and throws him out. Upon arriving back on Monster Island, he is shocked to find out that Gojira, his father, is alive and well, as well as surprised when he finds out Anguirus was a female the whole time. He also meets Cthulhu for the first time. Episode 5 Godzilla introduces the episode and is paid a stack of money with googly eyes. Later, he and SpaceGodzilla ponder why Pyramid Head's head is the way it is. They are then invited by Grandpa Gojira so the old man can show the monsters a robot he built. Godzilla also appeared in a flashback as a kid asking his dad and grandfather what they want to do. Episode 6 Godzilla and his friends are watching TV when Cthulhu appears and informs them all about the Holy Grail. He and the Usual Gang then decide to go on an adventure through Monster Island in search of the Grail. Godzilla leaves Rexy with MechaEDI and leaves with his friends on their journey. While journeying through the island, they encounter Cell, who is disposed of quickly by Godzilla. Then Godzilla tells the gang to go off their separate ways to find the Grail, with Gojira and Anguirus accompanying him. After traveling a little bit, Godzilla, his dad, and Anguirus encounter a giant killer rabbit who eats a Charmander (that happened to be a fan of Godzilla) and falls in love with Anguirus. Godzilla and Gojira are seemingly disgusted by the display of love and decide to leave. The Gang is regrouped and they all eventually find the Grail (which is apparently a martini glass) guarded by the great guardian of the Holy Grail who quizzes them on what is behind them. Pyramid Head appears and gives the entire gang a hug. Episode 7 Godzilla and his friends find the Holy Grail, but Destoroyah attempts to steal it. Suddenly, Cthulhu shows up and snatches the Grail. Godzilla is surprised to find out that Gojira and Destoroyah (whose nickname is Ryan) are best friends. After Destoroyah joins the gang, Gigan teleports everyone back home. Godzilla notes to Grandpa Gojira that the voice processor in the cyborg's body needs to be replaced, but becomes disgusted by the "two beautiful women", who happen to be Hedorah and MOGUERA. Afterwards, Godzilla picks Rexy up from MechaEDI, who was apparently tortured by the Godzilla spawn while the Usual Gang was away. At the end of the episode, Godzilla and Rexy are watching Doctor Who, when Future Rexy appears, revealing to Godzilla to be Rexy, but all grown up. Episode 8 The episode picks up where Episode 7 left off, with Future Rexy explaining to Godzilla the horrible future that awaits Monster Island as well as the entire planet. Godzilla and Rexy promise to train after hearing about this. Godzilla and Rexy watch Monsters in Training by Monster Island Buddies to help with their training. Future Rexy enters and scolds then, telling them they have to do work to train. Episode 9 Godzilla declares that he will cook the Thanksgiving dinner, and claims to even have culinary experience, while initiating a flashback. In the flashback, Godzilla is about to prepare a meal for Colonel Ernie The Giant Chicken and his army, but he ends up burning down the entire military base. The flashback ends with Godzilla stating that "nobody important really died that day" and goes to the kitchen to cook the turkey. Godzilla is cooking when MechaEDI walks in and offers to help. Godzilla declines and the robot is forced to knock Godzilla out. Godzilla wakes up and MechaEDI tells the kaiju that he "sleep-cooked" the turkey. Godzilla then brings the turkey to the table and everyone eats. Abilities and Techniques Godzilla, being an irradiated dinosaur, possesses radioactivity. Godzilla has only been shown to be able to shoot balls of radioactive plasma from his mouth at his enemies, but it is possible that he is capable of a lot more than a basic projectile. Gallery To be added. Quotes To be added. Trivia *Godzilla's appearance is based off of the Godzilla suit used in Godzilla: Final Wars. *Godzilla has been in every episode of the original ProjectGodzilla series. Category:List of characters from ProjectGodzilla Category:Characters Portrayed by Action Figures Category:Original Series Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Godzilla Family